A War to remember
by equallyinsane1
Summary: "War. It's one word, but its the cause of so much. They say they are fighting for protection, but protection from what? We are killing innocent people, children even animals for what? Please explain it because I don't get it." -"war doesn't always involve guns. sometimes it's a war inside, and sometimes its a war just to remember."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: please if you do not like theses type of fics then don't read this, this is based on true events so please don't be rude if you don't like it then im going to stop you here. **

**I took my idea for this from some stories my grandfather told me, and some experiences I had with the military. **

* * *

**Quinn POV **

What am I doing I thought as I stared down the alley. I shouldn't be here alone, I should have someone here to cover my back. one of the vey first rules they told us on the first day was 'never go anywhere alone'.

The alley was dim, there was dust floating around in the air from the ground and the only noise you heard was the 'pap' of bullets ricocheting off the walls. I was not firing me weapon so the only logical explanation would be that someone was firing at me. I started to walk down the alley while slowly raising my weapon. I looked up at the building to my left and looked up into the window. I didn't see anything so I focused my attention back on the alley and I picked up my pace _I want to get out of here as soon as possible _I thought.

"**PAP, PAP, PAP." ** The sounds were getting closer, I looked around to see where they were coming from but all I saw was the air cloudy from the dust.

**"PAP, PAP, PAP" **

"SHIT!" I cursed out loud. I quickly raised my gun to an aiming position. those last round landed right in front of my feet. I started to jog down the alley looking at every twist and turn. I look up to the building to my right and I see a sniper on the roof lining up his shot only he wasn't aiming at me, he was aiming way ahead of me. I squinted and looked to see what he was looking at. I saw a person but they look small and extremely short. I started to run towards them then when I saw who it was I stopped. It was a little girl. she looked like she wasn't from here but she was holding a gun. I knew I was supposed to shoot but I couldn't she looked just like her, too much like her. she had eyes as green as the spring grass and hair as blonde as the sun that was shining down on us. her gun was pointed at me but I couldn't shoot her so I lowered my weapon and stayed silent as I felt hot tears pour down my face. she didn't belong here, she wasn't from here. she looked like she was from America not Africa.

**"PAP, PAP, PAP" **

The bullets landed at her feet and she looked up at me with teary eyes and said "im sorry, so sorry please forgive me, then she raised her weapon and shot me. I thought I was dead until I realized she shot me in the shoulder. I sat up a bit and looked over at her, she had balled up into a ball on the floor crying.

**"PAP, PAP, PAP" **

The gunshots were aimed at her I now because they barely missed her. I quickly stood up despite the pain and I looked over at the sniper and I shot him. he fell automatically. I looked over and grabbed the girl I picked her up and started running to where my team had parked the Humvee, and then she said something.

"my mommy, they have my mommy please save her please"

"where's your mommy?" I asked while trying my best to dodge the gunfire.

"she's in the building with the really big Pepsi on it." as soon as she had finished her sentence we had reached my team. many were wounded and some where not even moving. I put her down next to them and I asked her what her mothers name was and she said "Brittany"

I turned around and started to run towards the building.

"Fabray!" I turned around to my squad leaders voice.

"if you go back out there you might not return. Fabray get back her that's an order!"

"im not taking orders from you if innocent people are in danger so fuck your orders."

"Fabray, get back here!" I ignored him and I turned and ran towards the building. the building was only one floor so finding her mother wouldn't be hard. I bust through the door with my gun raised. I saw six men and one woman, im guessing that's her mother. as soon as they saw me, they all raised their weapons and began to fire. I shot the four on the left but when I turned to shoot the other two I felt four bullets enter my body. one in my right shoulder the girl shit me in, one in my left arm, one in my lower abdomen, and the last in my chest. the pain was horrible, but I ignored it and pointed my gun at the two men standing there and fired three rounds into each of them. when they were down I quickly shouldered my weapon and ran towards the woman. she sounded like she was terrified. I got down on my knee and reached for her.

"mam, its okay im a U.S soldier and im here to take you home." she turned around and looked up at me, her hair was all over her face so I took my hand and pushed it behind her ear. I looked down at her and I cried even harder when I saw her face.

"oh my gosh Britt-Britt?" I asked looking into the blue eyes that could only be Brittany's.

"how do you know my name?" it sounded like she was struggling to breath. I quickly realized that it must have been the dust making it hard to breath, and I tore off my gas mask and put it on her face. I picked her up bridal style and once again made a run for my squads truck. I set her down next to the little girl and that's when I felt the pain hit me full force. I screamed out in pain and agony, and then I heard my squad leader call out for a medic. I layed there and felt my blood begin to pool around me. I thought I was gone, until I felt soft fingers undoing my helmet. I looked up to see Brittany taking off my goggles. when she took off my face mask she gasped.

"Quinn, oh my- Quinn." she began to quickly rip off the top half of my clothing gear and protection leaving me only in my sports bra. she took my shirt and began to tear it up. quickly applying pressure to each wound.

"C'mon Quinn, stay with me, don't go Quinn. please Quinnie c'mon I got you." she kept on repeating that over and over again I just looked up and smiled at her. then I felt my body being lifted onto a gurney and the last thing I heard was Brittany sobbing next to me.

* * *

**Hey guys, Haha I pretty sure at the beginning you guys thought it was Santana, yeah lol. I got tired of all the military stories making Santana the soldier that I though Quinn should save the world for once. till next time, please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2 (RE-WRITE)

**A/N: OMG I love all the reviews I got, thanks guys im glad you enjoy it. **

**THIS IS A RE-WRITE OF CHAPTER 2!**

**gogolax: i know how the ceremony works, i just didnt want to put it in here because it would take too long and it would be boring. but yeah i do know how it works, i have been to a ceremony before for my grandfather so i know alot first hand. but because you are right and that last chapter might have confused a few people i decided to re-write this, so this is for you the start of her journey Lol.**

**disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

_"GET HER BACK! C'MON I'M LOOSING HER! LETS GO!" _

_"C'MON FABRAY, STAY WITH ME! I GOT YOU, WE GOT YOU! C'MON DONT GIVE UP!" _

* * *

O

I woke up in pain, the pain was unbearable. it felt as if I was being pounded with 50 hammers all over my body.

" your awake?" I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a groan filled with agony.

"are you in pain?" I honestly felt like slapping the nurse, obviously im in pain. I couldnt find words just yet, so i just nodded my head.

"im going to go get your medication, do not get up just yet." I watched her as she walked away. I tried to rack my brain for an explanation as to why im in all this pain, but I found nothing. I looked over to the bed next to me, I saw my squad leader. I looked at him and smiled, I tried to find my voice but it was just as lost as I was.

"Fabray, I told you not to go back out there." I looked over at him and then I felt a sharp stab of pain in my chest, the last thing I heard was the beeping of my heart monitor ring out, one long beep.

* * *

I shot upright looking around at my surroundings. where the hell am I? I know the place that I was at did not have grass, and flower, and tree's everywhere. It wasnt a field, the last place I was in was a hospital bed. I look up and let my eyes adjust to the sunlight. when I could finally open them all all the way I _f__ully _ took in my surroundings. I saw someone sitting under the tree the was just a few feet away from me. I stood up and began to walk towards whoever it was.

"hello?" I called out to them.

"yes." I heard the voice of a little girl call out. I stopped when I saw her start to get up and walk towards me.

"Hi, mommy." Mommy? did she just call me, Mommy? I only have one daughter, and right now she is probably in New York with Shelby.

"You know I can hear what your thinking, right?" she knows what im thinking, wait who the hell is she?

"well to answer your first question, yes I did just call you Mommy, because according to you I am your daughter. second question, yes I can hear your thoughts, and finally to answer your third question I am not merely just a figure of your imagination and I do not represent anything. I am your Guardian angel."

"okay, so why do you look like an older version of my daughter?" I asked her.

"I am not an older version of your daughter, this is how she looks now she is 6. I look like her to make you comfortable, I could take the form of someone else if you'd like."

"no its fine, I just didnt know how everything worked." I looked at her taking in all of her beauty. she was undeniably beautiful, her hair was so blonde and bright the only way to describe it would be like gold, and her eyes were green. They weren't green like the grass or green like a lighter green. They were almost a lime green, bright and vibrant. her skin looked so white and gentle, it appeared as though if you touched it, it would shatter.

"Do you know where you are?"

"no" I responded simply

"you are in limbo."

"wait, does this mean I am dead?"

"No silly, you are not dead far from it. through limbo is the only way I can talk to you without making you look crazy."

"you cant just pull me out of my life just so you can have some company, the doctors and nurses probably think im dead"

"your not dead, your heart is beating at a rapid pace right now, but no you are not dead." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"but to continue what I was saying, I need to speak to you." she said to me

"about what?" I asked.

"about what happened. you cannot remember why you are in a hospital bed can you?"

"no I cannot" I said

" you are there because you decided to play hero. basically to make a long story short, you saved a little girl and her mom. you got shot around 7 times and when you got back to your squad you collapsed. you leader called for a medic and the arrived and got you up on a stretcher. while driving back to the hospital, someone had thrown a grenade under your vehicle causing the van to get tossed over." once again I looked at her like she was crazy.

"who was in the van?" I asked

"it was you the two people you saved your squad and of course the medics."

"is that all that happened?"

"no, would you like for me too continue?"

"yes please, im sorry." I said

" you were strapped to a gurney you was not thrown around like the rest of them. because of the medication the gave you the pain you had was numbed so you only felt a very small percentage of it, so you quickly unbuckled yourself and crawled out of the van. when you got outside of the van you saw that it was already on fire which meant everyone still in there only had 5 minutes before the got blown to bits." I looked at her like a kicked puppy.

"did they all die?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, will you just let me finish."

"oh im sorry, yea finish."

"basically you got some weird burst of adrenaline and decided to pull them all out of the car. you had pulled them all out one by one and carried them away from the car to avoid the blast when it exploded. you were nearly finished, pulling the driver out of the car you got maybe 4 yards away when the car finally blew up. you threw you and her onto the ground and waited for everything to surpass before bringing her to the rest of them and calling the hospital."

"how do you know all of this?" I asked her

"because Quinn, I am your guardian angel. I was the one giving you the strength to do it, I was by your side the whole time." I looked at her and smiled, thankful for her help.

"do you have anymore questions?"

"who was the person that I saved? all I remember is blue eyes."

" I cant tell you that, you will have to find out for yourself." she said smiling softly

"okay, will I ever remember this on my own."

"yeap, being as though you are human and you do have a perfectly functioning brain. you will just get the memories in short burst until your brain registers what happened and then your memory will come flooding back." she said as though it was the most simple thing in the world.

"why do-"

"oh and by the way, the next time I want to talk to you. I promise to just show up."

"wait, wha-"

"goodbye Quinn." she said, and with that I felt my heart stop completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: im glad some of you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry about such the long wait i had to think some things over so im back! yay**

* * *

Quinn POV

_I rush towards the building hoping to find that little girls mother still alive. I run past a couple of injured civilians on my way there. I want to stop and help them but I cant, I know that I have a mission and I have to stick to it. If I dont this girls mother can die and it would be all my fault. I continue to rush past the people trying my best to ignore the looks of pain they gave me. _

_When I get to the building I immediately kick the door in...and then I feel a jolt of electricity. Its gone, everything, the people the noise, the scenery, her mother. _

_"I see your revisiting your memories Quinn." I hear a voice say. I turn round to see Joe standing there. _

_"Umm, let me guess its you again, just in the form of one of my high school buddies Joe Hart?" I say looking at him. _

_"No, its really me, joe. I'm your guardian angel." he said to me shyly._

_"No I went to high school with Joe. He was the one who helped me get through my physical therapy, he's the one who defended me against Finn, hes the one who sang to Santana and Brittany on valentines day. Your not joe, you cant be. He was alive, he was a person." I said trying my best to prove my guardian wrong._

_"Quinn, I was always your guardian angel. I went to earth when you were going through that one rough patch in your life." _

_"What rough patch, my rough patch was when I was pregnant at 16" I said to him. _

_"No it wasn't. We all knew you were going to get through that. That little problem was your fault because you decided that you were not good enough for anyone." he paused making sure I understood what he was saying so far, then he continued. "When you got into that accident, yes it was your fault for doing something as dumb as texting and driving, but you were also afraid. That was the day you decided to get over you and Rachel's little problems be a nice friend and go to her wedding. Anyways when you came out of the hospital you were afraid. You were afraid that you would never walk again and you began to loose faith." _

_"I...but..." I didn't know what to say.  
_

_"Thats when I came around and I helped you get through everything. I defended you against Finn because I knew that if you got back with him he would basically ruin your life and you would hurt Rachel. and I just sang to Santana and Brittany because I wanted to, for fun you know." I just looked at him, I didn't know what else to say. I mean if hes an angel that means he cant lie right? _

_"Your not lying are you." I didn't ask him, I said it more like statement because inside I knew it was true. _

_"I'm not lying Quinn, I cant lie." he said with a smile on his face. _

_"So, I'm guessing that explain the giant wings on your back?" I asked teasingly. _

_"Yea it does, but thats not why I am here." he said quickly becoming serious again. _

_"Then why are you here?" I asked him. _

_"I'm here because you are about to wake up. Quinn you have been in a coma for the past two months." he said to me, well at least he gets straight to the point.  
_

_"Why was i in a coma? do I have brain damage or something?" I asked him shocked._

_"No you were in a medical induced coma Quinn. You were so beat up and you had so many bullet wounds and burns that they didn't think you were going to make it. Your heart had failed nearly 3 times and they managed to bring you back." he said sounding a bit sad. _

_"Why did you continue to let them save me. why couldn't I just die?" I asked him.  
_

_"Because its not your time yet Quinn. I'll see you soon okay?" he said with a soft smile. _

_"Wait where are you going?" I shouted at him as he walked into the white nothingness. At those words he stopped and turned around. _

_"It's not where I'm going Quinn, its where you are going." he smiled and waved goodbye, and then everything went black._

* * *

QUINN POV

_beep,beep,beep. _

I hear the tell-tale beepings of a heart monitor nearby. Wait, how can I hear that? I could have sworn I was in a coma, or at least thats what Joe had told me. Maybe I'm finally waking up, hopefully.

"Hey guys, get over here." I hear a rough voice say. I try to ignore it, but soon there are other voices speaking over that one.

"She's awake?" I hear one of those voices ask.

"Fuck being awake, she's alive?" I hear a feminine voice say a little louder than the rest.

"Okay everyone step away from her bed please. If she is really awake I doubt she would like to see all of your piece of shit faces." I know that voice, for some reason I cant remember a name for it, but I know that voice. I open my eyes to see that I am in a hospital bed, will almost a dozen tubes coming out of me. I look towards where the voices were coming from and I see a man. I recognize him, I just cannot remember his name.

"Glad to see your back fabray." I just look at him, I go to speak only to find that I have a tube stuffed down my throat. fuck, how the hell do they take this out?

"Now, I see you realized you have a bunch of tubes and needles sticking out of your body. we have to take those out." he says bluntly. I stare at him with my eyes wide trying to relay a message.

"dont worry it wont hurt, all we have to do is put you under for about the next couple of hours, then when you wake back up you will be fine." he says to me like its the easiest thing on earth. I start to try and move only to realize I am strapped to the gurney.

FUCK! this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**soooo thats it for this chapter guys, I know you all probably hate me for the time i have made you wait. sorry *shrugs shoulders* **

**I hope you enjoyed it, and what a twist right?! Joe, who would have thought?! **

**Lol but as always tell me what you think, until next time :)**


End file.
